


perfect

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hyunjin is an amazing boyfriend, implied minsung, jeongin cries, jeongin is a precious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: "you are perfect, innie."orjeongin feels like he is slowing the team down and hyunjin comforts his boyfriend.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> ahh okay so this is my first ever fic on ao3  
> this was kind of inspired by the scene in the survival show where hyunjin and jeongin are alone in the practice room and hyunjin is teaching jeongin the dance  
> i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes you may find ^^' english isn't my first language and i'm not that good at writing either lmao  
> 

"jeongin, seriously! i have told you five times already! why can't you get it right?" chan's frustrated voice echoed in the practice room. jeongin closed his eyes as the leader called him out once again, biting his lip as he stared at his feet, unable to meet the older's gaze. "i'm sorry...."

 

chan let out an annoyed sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "focus, jeongin. are you taking this seriously? we really need to get this done. you keep getting it wrong", the leader said coldly. jeongin would be lying if he said that chan's words didn't hurt him. the truth was, they hurt like hell. but he knew chan was just tired from working nonstop and sleeping too little, and besides, he was right. 

 

"yes...." jeongin said quietly, his voice could barely be heard in the practice room. he felt bad. not for himself, but for the team. jeongin knew he was never a very good dancer, but he was okay. he usually learned the choreographies without any big problems after their debut. however, today, he felt like he couldn't do anything right. he kept messing up the steps, going either too slow or too quick.

 

he could feel chan's eyes on him before he heard the leader sigh again. "okay. i think that's enough for today. maybe we should call it a day." he stood up, and everyone let out a sigh of relief, starting to pack their stuff. but jeongin stayed in his place. _i need to practice more, i need to get it right._

 

chan made his way over to him, and jeongin finally raised his gaze to look at him. the older had a small, soft smile on his face, and he gave jeongin a quick hug. "i'm sorry, innie. you worked hard. get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow, yeah?"

 

jeongin nodded and chan walked out of the room with the others. however, jeongin still stayed in his place.

 

"innie", a soft and a very familiar voice asked from the door, and jeongin made eye contact with his boyfriend through the mirror. "aren't you coming?" the youngest just shook his head, causing hyunjin to frown and close the door before walking over to jeongin. "innie, it's two in the morning. let's go."

 

"no, i need to learn this dance. i won't leave before i've got it right", jeongin said, and hyunjin sighed before nodding, tossing his bag on the side. "fine. then i'm staying with you."

 

"what? no, go with the others, you look so tired."

 

hyunjin just smiled and kissed jeongin's cheek. "i'll help you with the dance. and do you really think that i can fall asleep when my boyfriend is practicing all alone?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and jeongin rolled his eyes in amusement, but nodded, causing the older to grin widely. "alright, let's get started."

 

* * *

 

it was already 4 am, and jeongin was exhausted. he had worked nonstop, practicing the moves and hyunjin watching him closely for two long hours. he finally sat down, his back against the huge mirror as he tried to catch his breath. hyunjin sat down next to him, rubbing his face and wiping the sweat away.

 

jeongin ran his hand through his brown hair, sighing deeply. hyunjin turned to look at jeongin, smiling widely at his boyfriend. jeongin couldn't help but smile too. "you'll get it soon. there's only a few small mistakes left, but we'll fix those easily." he said before taking a long sip from his water bottle.

 

jeongin just nodded and inhaled deeply, lowering his gaze to the floor. he wanted to be happy about his boyfriend's compliments, he was finally getting the dance.

 

but he couldn't. he tried, but he couldn't shake the fear of being a burden off his shoulders. for the whole day, he had been making mistakes, slowing the whole team down. he tried to stop himself, but the thoughts just automatically started running in his head. did he _really_ deserve to be in stray kids? all he ever did was bring them down, ever since their trainee days.

 

but as he shifted his gaze towards his boyfriend, another question popped up in his head. a question that turned his stomach upside down and made him feel sick. did he really deserve the boy sitting right there next to him? did someone like yang jeongin really deserve hwang hyunjin, the most perfect boy on the whole world? he was hundred percent sure that he did not.

 

hyunjin was truly perfect. there was nothing jeongin didn't love about the older male. hyunjin was such a kind, caring and a lovely person in general, he was always by jeongin's side, looking after him and telling him how much he loved him. and what did jeongin give him in return? just small 'thank you's here and there, or small pecks on the cheek or a quick hug.

 

and never once had hyunjin asked for more. after getting together, hyunjin had said that 'i don't care about anything else, just seeing you happy is all i want'. and it seemed that hyunjin had really meant it.

 

jeongin really loved hyunjin. hell, he would be ready to die for him right then and there, he wouldn't hesitate even for a second. but did hyunjin really need someone as useless as _him_  in his life? no. no, he didn't.

 

and that hit jeongin hard. before he even had time to try and stop it, a sob escaped his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. and just like that, he started crying. tears were rushing down his cheeks in a few seconds, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

he felt hyunjin's hand on his shoulder, and he could feel his gaze on him. "innie? baby, what's wrong?"

 

jeongin tried to open his mouth to speak but he closed it again when another sob forced it's way out. and before he knew it hyunjin was already pulling him on his lap and hugging him tightly. jeongin couldn't do anything but cry, grasping at his boyfriend's shirt.

 

"shhhh, shhhh, it's okay, baby, it's okay. i'm here."

 

 _but you shouldn't be_ , jeongin wanted to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic sob as he cried against hyunjin's chest, completely wetting his shirt, his tears mixing with the older's sweat. 

 

"baby please, tell me what's wrong", hyunjin said again, desperation clear in his voice, and it made jeongin's heart ache even more. hyunjin was once again worried about him. and that made jeongin just feel even worse, but somehow he managed to pull away from the older's chest. he sobbed again, wiping the tears away with the sleeves of his white hoodie as hyunjin watched him closely.

 

jeongin didn't know how, but he finally managed to speak, but it was too quick and hysterical, and jeongin was sure that hyunjin wouldn't understand any of it. "i just started thinking about how i always keep bringing the whole team down, i am always slowing you guys down, just like today. i don't deserve all of this, i don't deserve to be in stray kids, i don't deserve you, i don't deserve your love, how are you still even here, i am the shittiest boyfriend ever....."

 

hyunjin's heart hurt. every word that slipped from the younger's mouth was like a knife stabbing on his own heart. the harsh words weren't even for him, but hearing that jeongin thought so low of himself brought tears to his own eyes.

 

hyunjin swallowed as he watched at jeongin's messed up face, he looked so broken. he carefully cupped the younger's face, causing jeongin to sob again. "innie, baby. that's not true."

 

jeongin closed his eyes tightly and tears started rolling down his cheeks again. hyunjin pulled his boyfriend close to him again, and jeongin continued sobbing against his neck as hyunjin rubbed his back gently and started talking softly.

 

"of course you deserve to be here, innie. do you know why stray kids is stray kids? it's because of you. jeongin, if you had been eliminated during the missions, there wouldn't even be stray kids. everyone feels the same way. you are not bringing us down, okay? we all love you." hyunjin kissed the top of jeongin's head before the younger pulled away a little. he had calmed down, but tears were still running down his face.

 

"and why am i still here? how can you even ask me that? innie, i love you. i would never leave you, you are the only thing that matters to me. you are perfect, innie." hyunjin whispered, caressing the younger's cheeks with his thumbs and wiping the tears away. jeongin sobbed loudly before leaning forward to press his lips against his boyfriend's, closing his eyes. his hands slid around hyunjin's neck and he felt the older's arms tightly wrap around his waist. hyunjin kissed him back softly. 

 

the kiss tasted like jeongin's salty tears, hyunjin noticed. when jeongin pulled away, he rested their foreheads together, a small smile playing on his swollen lips. the sight made hyunjin smile too, bringing his hand up to gently stroke the smaller male's hair with his fingers.

 

"we should really go to the dorm, otherwise we won't have time to sleep at all", hyunjin said, tilting his head and jeongin nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

the dorm was completely dark and quiet when they came back. both of them kicked off their shoes and tiptoed towards their own rooms before hyunjin grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "wanna sleep with me tonight?" he asked softly, and jeongin nodded instantly.

 

as they entered hyunjin, seungmin and jisung's room, the first thing they saw was minho curled up against jisung, the younger's hands tightly locked around him. jeongin and hyunjin shared a knowing look and the older chuckled quietly. "looks like seungmin is going to complain about having to sleep alone with two couples in the same room tomorrow", he whispered, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

jeongin giggled and they started changing their clothes, hyunjin tossing jeongin an oversized hoodie to sleep with, which the younger gladly took. he really loved using hyunjin's clothes, not that he would ever admit it. and of course, hyunjin loved seeing jeongin wear his clothes, and he didn't bother to hide it. just like now. hyunjin was smiling from ear to ear when he saw jeongin sitting on his bed with hyunjin's gray hoodie on. "innie, you look so adorable~", he said teasingly, still keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't wake up. 

 

jeongin rolled his eyes and slid under the covers, scooting next to the wall so hyunjin could lie down next to him. "shut up and come here, hyung."

 

hyunjin laughed before doing as he was told, and jeongin had his arms tightly around hyunjin's waist in a second, and he had his face already buried in the crook of hyunjin's neck.

 

the older sighed softly, placing a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's hair and wrapping his arms around him.

 

"....jinnie?"

 

"mmhm?"

 

"i love you."

 

"i love you too, my angel." 


End file.
